1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a golf swing training apparatus having multiple adjustable functions to train a golfer in a proper golf swing throughout the entire swing path. In particular, the present invention provides a golf swing training apparatus with multiple adjustable functions including a head position or head restraint, a guideline attached to a golf club at one end and rotatable through a swing cam at the other end, and a pair of guide rods to restrain movement of a golf club through a golf swing.
2. Prior Art
The development of a proper golf swing is critical to becoming a successful golfer. A proper golf swing includes a number of components including maintaining a proper swing plane throughout the entire course of the golf swing. The back swing, down swing, ball contact, and follow through combine together to form a circular arc swing path. Repetitive practice of a golf swing is desirable so that a proper golf swing becomes second nature.
There are various known devices which train particular components of a golf swing. For example, a number of training devices assist in maintaining a head position of a golfer during a golf swing.
Various devices affix a cord or tensioning member to a golf club so that the golf club is tethered to a point during the golf swing. Other devices are tethered to a sliding carriage. Various other devices retain a head, legs, or arms during the course of a golf swing.
Prior patent references include Humphrey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,708) which discloses a golf practice device having a track 11 with a sliding carriage 15 attached to a flexible tension member connected to a golf club.
Khano (U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,786) discloses a golf swing training device having an arcuate guide shaft 21 held by a right support 22 and a left support. Club butt end 28 is affixed to a guide member 29 which passes through a ring.
Bellagamba (U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,858) discloses a golf trainer with a base frame 12 supporting telescoping arms 20 and 21 which terminate in a cap 25 to hold the head in place. An adjustable mirror 30 allows a golfer to see alignment. FIG. 12 shows an embodiment with a swing guide 193.
Boldt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,523) discloses a golf training device combining a head cap restraint 56 and a club holder 22 with a guide mechanism to restrain the path of a golf club.
Prior et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,712) discloses a practice swing guide including a rod 72 attached to a club at one end and a weighted opposed end.
Empie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,972) discloses an adjustable head movement restraining device.
Williams (U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,023) discloses a golf training device 10 with a rigid arm 14 terminating in a cap which can reciprocate by a compression spring 31.
Vuick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,084) discloses a golf swing training apparatus with a boom 15 carrying a pad 20 which bears against a golfer's head.
Jackson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,340) discloses a golf swing training device with an arm member 29 extending from a club. A line member 34 extends between a sling member 29 and a wall anchor.
Hope et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,632) discloses a golf swing training apparatus with a telescoping swing training arm connected to a vertical support by a universal joint. An opposite end is connected to a golf club shaft.
Stitz (U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,865) discloses a practice apparatus with a combination shoulder engaging guide 20, first telescoping rod 40 with a pad 44 to rest against the hands and a second telescoping rod 46 which engages a putter.
Bender (U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,683) discloses a golf swing training device for multiple movements including a head “freezer” apparatus directly in front of a golfer, an anti-lift pole that serves as a barrier to train the golfer not to lift his hands or arms, and a height adjustable rod 152 that serves as a barrier that does not allow the club head to travel back too far.
Nevertheless, there remains a need to provide a golf swing training apparatus having multiple adjustable functions that will assist in training the golfer to maintain a proper position during an entire golf swing.
There also remains a need to provide a golf swing training apparatus which may be easily mounted on a wall of a room, building, garage or basement.
There also remains a need to provide a golf swing training apparatus wherein its constituent elements may be folded away when not in use.
There also remains a need to provide a golf swing training apparatus which permits a golfer to choose from among a wide variety of training functions.
There also remains a need to provide a golf swing training apparatus which includes multiple training functions wherein each function is adjustable.